


My Oh My Look Like the Boy too Shy

by MelissMySiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disney Songs, Fluff, I promise, Karaoke, M/M, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“NAAAAAAAAANNNT-” Suga slammed onto the stereo stopping the music in it’s tracks. The sound startled both of the setters, maybe more than it was supposed to as Suga’s panic added to the tension. </p>
<p>Oikawa stared from the stereo to Suga and saw the setter blushing violently pink, Oikawa’s stomach flopped at the sight, then a grin cracked across Oikawa’s face as he realized what song was playing and he slapped his hand onto Suga’s finger turning the system back on again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Or that time Suga gives Oikawa a ride and Oikawa discovers and shares Suga's love for Disney songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Oh My Look Like the Boy too Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Disney music today and this idea just popped into my head! 
> 
> Enjoy, it's all fluff

“Sugawara-san where are you going?” the small overexcited Hinata Shouyou called after his upperclassman as Karasuno exited the gymnasium.

 

The third year in question scratched lightly at his cheek a small grin on his face, “I slept late this morning remember? I had to drive myself.”

 

A small, “That’s the last time that happens,” came from the background of a grumbling yet still grinning coach. Suga gave his coach a quick nod before turning back to Hinata.

 

Hinata’s memory of the morning of panic as to where Sugawara was and then to find that he had somehow slept through his alarm were all coming back now and the first year grinned, “Oh yea.”

 

“How could you forget you dumbass?” Hinata’s first year friendly foe came forward threatening to slap a hand across the back of Hinata’s head. But Hinata’s “watch out for Kageyama” reflexes were at prime working level and Hinata easily ducked to avoid the strike, not before turning around to say something along the lines of, “I was too excited to remember right now!”

 

The first year duo continued their odd frenemy exchange to which Ukai tried to halt before it got out of hand and Daichi moved past them to speak with his friend, “Do you want one of us to ride with you?”

 

“Oh no that’s quite alright,” Suga grinned, “We are still going to get food though correct?”

 

Takeda answered as Ukai was occupied with two bickering children at the moment, “Yes Sugawara, do you need the address?”

 

Suga shook his head, “No I think I will be alright.”

  


~~~

  


Oikawa Tooru did not think that he would never get to go to nationals in his whole volleyball career, yet here Ushikawa was claiming yet again that he had defeated Oikawa and that he should have, “Come to Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa was too annoyed to deal with the relentless prick so he cast him off and made his way back to the rest of his team. On his way though his phone buzzed.

 

**From: Iwa-Chan**

_Where are you coach really wants to leave._

  


**To: Iwa-chan**

_Coming!!_

_Stupid Ushikawa was lecturing me again ¬_¬_

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

_Well you better hurry, coach really is threatening to leave without you this time._

 

Oikawa sighed and stuffed his phone back into his uniform pocket. Coach probably assumed that Oikawa had been caught in a gaggle of annoying fangirls, which at this point in Oikawa’s life Oikawa would rather take their ear piercing screeches over Ushikawa’s bland attitude. Lost in his own irritated thoughts Oikawa did not see a certain silver haired setter rounding the corner up ahead, and before Oikawa could stop the collision from happening, Oikawa suddenly found himself sitting on the floor in a slight daze.

 

“I am so sor-” the collider started but then paused as they realized who they had run into.

 

“Oh my gosh Oikawa-san,” suddenly there was someone right next to Oikawa fussing over him like he was a small child who had fallen off of his bike.

 

Oikawa cast a glance to the individual who ran into him and found that it was none other than the refreshing setter from Karasuno. If anyone else from Karasuno had decided now was a good time to run into Oikawa, Oikawa would have been a little more unpleasant to them, however this third year had Oikawa holding his breath.

 

“Sorry I really should have been paying more attention, I didn’t even see you coming,” the setter was babbling and all Oikawa could think was that this alternate setter was really cute when he was flustered.

 

Oikawa gently set a hand on the boy’s shoulder in front of him, “Hey relax Refreshing-kun, it could have been either of our faults.”

 

The boy’s flustered face instantly went to confused, “Refreshing?”

 

Now it was Oikawa’s cheeks turn to go pink, “Oh haha, just a nickname I gave you at the last match because I didn’t know your name and I guess you were just a little more refreshing than Tobio was and-”

 

Mr. Refreshing giggled and cut Oikawa off, “It’s ok, you can call me Suga.”

 

Oikawa pressed his lips thin, “Well then Suga-chan, it’s nice to have a name to a face.”

 

“A refreshing face?” Suga teased and stood holding out a hand to Oikawa.

 

That certainly was unexpected and Oikawa felt the back of his neck heating up for some reason as he took Suga’s hand and stood, “Yes…”

 

“Well I suppose you are going off to your bus?” Suga asked and gestured towards the exit.

 

“Yes…” Oikawa eyed around Suga, “Where is your band of misfits? I feel like I should have been attacked by now for even talking to you.”

 

To that Suga let out a laugh, “Oh no, I would never let them attack you, but I accidently slept in today so I had to drive myself.”

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “You don’t seem like one to sleep through an alarm Suga-chan.”

 

“Normally I don’t.”

 

“But today you did.”

 

“Yes coach was not very happy about that,” Suga rolled his eyes slightly.

 

“Well he still let you play,” Oikawa stated, “And quite well I might add.”

 

“Thank you,” Suga jabbed Oikawa “lightly” in the arm, “You played well yourself.”

 

Oikawa held back the urge to rub at his, now very aching, arm, “Thanks.”

 

Suga shifted his weight back on his heels, “Well I suppose I can walk with you to the buses I parked pretty close to them.”

  


~~~

  


“Well how far away are you?!” Oikawa shouted into his phone and Suga had to use every ounce of willpower that he had to hold back a laugh as he watched the scene in front of him.

 

As Suga and Oikawa had made their way back to the buses and chatted away they did not realize how long they were taking. The pair of them took long enough, apparently, that Aoba Johsai decided to leave without Oikawa. It was both amusing to see Oikawa panic, but also sad that the team would just leave their captain behind after they had just lost a pretty important match.

 

“Tell him to come back!!” Oikawa begged into his phone while frantically pacing around the parking lot, “I might die alone here, or Ushikawa will kill me. He will!!! Iwa-chan you don’t know! Well I am not running back to the school! Iwa-chan please tell him to come back!”

 

As Suga continued to watch Oikawa’s struggle an idea popped into his head, “Hey Oikawa-san, I can drive you back to Seijou.”

 

Oikawa was in the middle of shouting something to whomever he was on the other line with and paused to stare at Suga, “Really?”

 

“Well yea, I don’t see why not,” Suga shrugged.

 

Oikawa nodded then spoke into his phone, “Never mind Iwa-chan I am going home with someone else.”

 

  
~~~

  


Suga’s car was nothing fancy, it was blue, had four doors, a patch of rust on the back bumper, and spotless windows. As far as Suga was concerned at least it drove. The seats were tearing in some places, but they were still seats and Suga took the driver’s seat while Oikawa plopped into the passenger seat.

 

“This is nice,” Oikawa surveyed the inside of the car taking in all the little details.

 

“It’s just a car,” for some reason Suga felt his palms getting warm as he said those four words. There was nothing behind the words but for some reason saying them to Oikawa made Suga feel nervous.

 

A sly grin spread on Oikawa’s face, “It’s a nice car.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Suga rolled his eyes as he keyed the ignition and the car came to life. As casually as he could Suga tapped the volume knob on the stereo shutting off the sound system.

 

“Just back to Seijou then?” Suga asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Yes that will work,” Oikawa nodded and glanced out the window.

 

The ride was quiet. Neither of the setters seemed to have anything to say to one another. There was not much room for conversation either. They both seemed to have a picture of the other and did not really want to pry into the life of the other. Not that much anyway. Maybe Oikawa wanted to know how Refreshing kind Suga-chan had slept through an alarm, and maybe Suga wanted to know why on earth Oikawa’s team would just leave him behind, but neither of them could find the courage to speak to one another. It had been so easy to talk on the walk out to the parking lot, but maybe it was because they knew they were parting ways soon. Now that they were stuck together it seemed that conversation would instantly become awkward, as if they could only talk to each other in close proximity to the one thing that tied them together, volleyball.

 

Oikawa made a small cough and shifted in his seat and reached to the stereo, “Do you mind if we listen to the radio?”

 

Instantly Suga’s grip on the steering wheel tightened and he spun his head to Oikawa, “Wait!”

 

But it was too late and Oikawa had already turned the sound system back on, Oikawa flinched at Suga’s outcry and watched the stereo come back to life in anticipation. There was a pause as the music in the CD player started the next track, Suga was reaching from the wheel to turn the stereo back off, but he was too late the song already started.

 

“ _NAAAAAAAAANNNT_ -” Suga slammed onto the stereo stopping the music in it’s tracks. The sound startled both of the setters, maybe more than it was supposed to as Suga’s panic added to the tension.

 

Oikawa stared from the stereo to Suga and saw the setter blushing violently pink, Oikawa’s stomach flopped at the sight, then a grin cracked across Oikawa’s face as he realized what song was playing and he slapped his hand onto Suga’s finger turning the system back on again.

 

“ _INGOOONYAMA, BAGITHI BABA_!!” Oikawa belted with the song.

 

“Sithi uhhmm ingonyama,” Oikawa continued perfectly with the intro of the song dramatically placing his hand to his chest as the first lines repeated, “ _NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA_!”

 

Suga watched in both surprise and shock as Oikawa continued to sing through the intro of the song, matching perfectly with the African language. Suga’s embarrassment was fading as Oikawa danced as best he could in his seat along with the music just before the rest of the song was about to start.

 

Suga tapped lightly along his steering wheel as the song continued, “ _From the day we arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun there's more to see than can ever be seen more to do than can ever be done.”_

 

Oikawa paused in his dramatic rendition of the song and stared to Suga as he sang, it was beautiful, he was not dramatic in anyway, he was simply singing along like anyone might when a song they knew played on the radio, yet Suga’s voice was like a choir of angels.

 

Suga continued to sing on through the song and Oikawa did not realize how long he had been just watching Suga sing until Suga paused in the middle of a line, “What?”

 

“Nothing…” Oikawa swallowed thickly as the song hit an instrumental break, “You have a wonderful singing voice.”

 

“Oh,” Suga quickly looked back out to the road, “Umm thanks.”

 

“No really Suga-chan, you are incredible,” Oikawa reached over and tapped Suga’s shoulder lightly, Suga was about to protest but the break was just about over and maybe a little too early and a little too loudly, Oikawa cut him off, “ _IT’S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!!!!”_

 

Suga could not help but let out a laugh, “Oikawa you are too early!”

 

Oikawa did not care and he pushed away from Suga and continued to belt the rest of the song slightly off from the music in the car, and Suga could only laugh through tears as Oikawa kept up the performance through the rest of the song.

 

Oikawa finished, then the music finished and Oikawa took a half bow in his seat, “Your welcome.”

 

Suga wiped at his eyes, “That was great.”

 

Before the next song could start Oikawa tapped the sound system off, “Why were you so embarrassed to have that song play?”

 

Suga shrugged and extended his fingers along the steering wheel, “I don’t know, most people who get in my car don’t just sing along with the music like you did.”

 

“Well clearly you are driving the wrong people around Suga-chan,” Oikawa grinned and turned the radio back on, “What’s next?!”

 

~~~

 

The boys should have made it back to Seijo at least an hour ago, but Oikawa told Suga to keep driving, because he wanted to keep singing. And even though Suga was supposed to meet the rest of his team for dinner he kept driving. The duo sang through countless songs as they drove aimlessly around Japan. Not really sure where they were going but just kept driving, saying that they would turn around at the next song, only to squeal and keep going once the next song started.

 

Some songs only Suga sang, such as Reflection and God Help the Outcasts.  Other songs just Oikawa sang along too, like Prince Alli and Gaston. Of course there were songs they couldn’t help but sing together, I’ll Make a Man out of You and Let it Go. Then there were the romantic duets that they traded roles of who was the prince and princess, like A Whole New World and I See the Light.

 

“ _Now that I seeeee yooooouuuuu,”_ Oikawa sang leaning over towards Suga.

 

Together the setters let out the last verse, “ _Now that I seeeeeee yooooooooooou.”_

 

Both Oikawa and Suga leaned towards one another and lucky the light was red because Suga closed his eyes as he let out the last note. When the song finished both of the boys laughed and sat back into their seats.

 

Suga reached forward and turned the music down and glanced to the clock, “Oh goodness.”

 

“What?” Oikawa glanced to the clock as well, “Oh my I bet you are late to dinner…”

 

Suga sighed, “Probably…”

 

“I am sure you don’t want to take me with you to dinner,” Oikawa chuckled and caught the start of the next song, a familiar tune greeted his ears.

 

“Oh I am sure that my teammates might try to attack you if I did that,” Suga laughed as he too caught the start of the next song.

 

“ _Percussion, strings, winds, words….”_

 

“Well,” Suga spoke over the next set of words, “I guess I can take you back to Seijou.”

 

“I suppose…” Oikawa felt the air getting heavier in the car.

 

“ _She don’t got a lot to say but there’s something about her…”_

 

Both of the boys sang along quietly to the tune, not really sure why they weren’t making this song into another one of their dramatic renditions.

 

“ _And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try…”_

 

Oikawa cast a glance to Suga as he sang the next words, “ _You wanna kiss the girl…”_

 

Suga’s grip on the steering wheel got tighter as the next verse began to play, “ _Yes you want her, look at her you know you do,”_ Suga’s gaze moved from the road and over to the passenger seat. Oikawa and Suga both froze in their singing as they caught the other staring at them. Both of them quickly looked away and and the song continued.

“ _It don’t take a word not a single word, go on and kiss the girl.”_

 

Oikawa coughed and then shouted out the next verse a little louder hoping to ease the tension that was suddenly building up, “ _SHA LA LA LA LA LA MY OH MY LOOK LIKE THE BOY TOO_ _SHY AIN’T GONNA KISS THE GIRL!_ ”

 

Suga copied Oikawa’s actions and took the next lines, “ _SHA LA LA LA LA LA! AIN’T THAT SAD? AIN’T IT A SHAME? TOO BAD, HE GONNA MISS THE GIRL!”_

 

Oikawa snorted and Suga laughed too as the music went to a small instrumental break. The boys caught one another’s gaze again, only this time they didn’t flinch away. This time Suga smiled as brightly as he did the first time Oikawa saw the setter play for Karasuno. And just like then Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat. Oikawa tried to smile as equally bright back but he probably just looked like he was forcing a grin. Suga did not notice though and thought the grin that Oikawa was flashing was pretty cute.

 

“ _Now’s your moment,”_ Suga started again with the words.

 

Oikawa took the role of the background singing, “ _Ya, ya, ya.”_

 

Suga giggled at that and almost missed his next lines, “ _Floating in a blue lagoon.”_

 

“ _Ya, ya, ya.”_

 

_“Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better.”_

 

_“Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya.”_

 

_“She don’t say a word, and she won’t say a word, until you kiss the girl.”_

Oikawa and Suga both held their breath and looked to each other before shouting out, “ _SHA LA LA LA LA LA,  DON’T BE SCARED YOU GOT THE MOOD PREPARED, GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL! SHA LA LA LA LA LA DON’T STOP NOW, DON’T TRY TO HIDE IT HOW, YOU WANNA KISS THE GIRL!”_

 

Another verse of “sha la las” and both setters were about to burst at the seams from holding back laughter through their singing. They got through the next verse with Oikawa being sure to add all the little extra “ _Ya ya’s and oh whoa’s”_ that were mixed in with Sebastian’s singing. Then the duo reached a red light just as the song started to slow down.

 

_“Kiss the girl.”_

 

Suga stared from the red light in front of him over to Oikawa who was hopelessly out of breath from singing more parts of the song than he needed to. Suga’s stomach tightened as he watched Oikawa blow off some extra air and let out a small laugh.

 

_“You wanna kiss the girl.”_

 

Oikawa didn’t know why but as he let out a small laugh he turned to find Suga watching him. Oikawa immediately stopped laughing and felt his body tensing as he sucked in one more final breath.

 

_“Gonna kiss the girl.”_

 

The light was still red and Suga found himself leaning away from the steering wheel and towards the center arm rests. Suga wasn’t sure if he was leaning too fast or if Oikawa was leaning towards him too. There wasn’t more than two breaths of space between the two boys just as the song finished.

 

_“Go on and kiss the girl!”_

 

Suga closed his eyes and took one last breath before pressing his lips into Oikawa’s. The pair was only connected a few seconds and Oikawa was about to bring his hands to Suga’s face when they both flew apart from the CD starting over and the song that started their whole excursion began playing again.

 

_“NAAAAAANNNNT-!”_

 

“OH for crying out loud!” Suga shouted and slammed his fist into the stereo promptly shutting it off.

 

Oikawa’s heart was racing for a variety of reasons but it started to regain a normal rhythm as he watched Suga swear at his car’s sound system. Oikawa grinned to Suga, and Suga finally turned away from his fight with technology to blush at Oikawa.

 

“What?” Suga stammered staring around himself.

 

“Nothing,” Oikawa leaned back across the arm rests and set his hands on the side of Suga’s face before pulling him close, “You are really cute.”

 

Before Suga could protest to that or another Disney song could blare through the speakers, Oikawa pulled Suga into a proper kiss. Suga was tense to start but relaxed into how warm Oikawa was. Suga’s hands left the steering wheel and traveled to Oikawa’s face. Perhaps if they weren’t driving and a car horn from behind Suga pulled the pair apart, Suga would have liked to stay there kissing Oikawa forever.

 

~~~

 

“Suga-san!!” Nishinoya cried out, “Where have you been?”

 

“We saved you a plate, but someone got hungry,” Daichi glared to Tanaka.

 

“I couldn’t help it!” The second year cried out and then looked frantically to Suga, “What took you so long, it’s been hours!”

 

“Yea!” Hinata bounced up from his seat and came running over to his upperclassman, “Wait…”

 

“What?” Suga asked suddenly self conscious as the first year in front of him eyed over Suga suspicion in his gaze.

 

“What happened to your neck?” Hinata asked pointing to a very obvious dark purple spot at the base of the third year’s neck.

 

“Oh that’s noth-” Suga started but was cut off as Noya and Tanaka practically flew to Suga.

 

“Whoa Suga-san!” Noya shouted, “I should have road here with you!”

 

“Yea no kidding!” Tanaka elbowed Suga in the side, “So who-”

 

“Suga-chan are you sure this is a good-” Everyone in the room froze as the additional voice entered the scene. Tanaka and Noya both looked from the hickey to Oikawa and they instantly made the connection. Asahi went as white as a ghost and Daichi punched him violently in the side as his chopsticks snapped in half in his other hand. Kageyama looked like he was going to vomit. Tsukishima smirked. Hinata seemed to be putting the pieces together but at a much slower rate than everyone else.

 

Suga held up his hands and was about to explain when Coach Ukai slammed his hands on the table, “Sugawara!”

 

“Yes coach,” Suga instantly stood straighter and turned to a very angry looking Ukai.

  
Ukai glared from Suga to Oikawa and kept his gaze on the team’s rival, “Please don’t tell me this is the reason that you were late this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was enjoyable to write!
> 
> Hey shout at me if you want about Oisuga or Haikyuu [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
